One Piece 2nd Generation: The Great Pirate Games Part 25
Roxas exhaled from the stands, looking to the sky. "Legend.." He called to the white haired man to his side. "Ever wonder what it would be like if everything was reversed? Like the marines were pirates and the pirates were marines?" Legend shook his head. "No sir I have not. It's illogical really." Legend stated calmly. "Life happens the way it happened. No redoes." Roxas looked to Legend blandly. "You don't have many friends do you? You're pretty boring. Use your imagination." "BEGIN!!" Saber shouted commencing the fight. "Ooh entertainment." Roxas sat up at attention and watched Red blast heavy amounts of energy to Septimus. - Septimus stood still and reflected the blasts of energy back into the sky. He stepped forward in a flash of golden light stopping before him and side kicked him into the wall of the arena. Red fell from the crater made by his body and furiously exhaled a deep cloud of black smoke. He pulsed a ball of evil in his hands that propelled him forward. Red stamped his food down into the ground, he flipped forward and dropped his foot down onto Septimus' head knocking him face first into the ground. Red jumped back but was caught by Septimus. "Shit.." He cursed under his breath. "Where do you think you're going?" Septimus joked, dragging Red through the arena floor, afterwards throwing him into the sky. Septimus took a deep breath and focused on Red. "Heavenly Burst!!" Septimus placed his hands out in front of him pointed at Red, and an elegant white light shot out, enchanting all that saw its holy glow. Red watched it barrel towards him and smirked. He threw his hands back. "If that's a heavenly burst... Then this is a HELL FLASH!!!" A malevolent burst of evil thrusted out of Red's body matching Septimus' attack. Upon contact the white energy from Septimus turned blood red and rapidly crept down towards him, ultimately coating his hands before he jumped back. Red started to laugh maniacally, his eyes glowed demonically as he landed in the arena and stumbled forward. "Looky Looky! The goodie goodie is tainted!" He slurred as the skin on his face started to grow darker, as if a flame was growing from the right side of him. Septimus tried to shake the red energy off of his now numb hands. "How do I say this? Are you going to be alright?" Septimus asked worryingly. His hair started to stand up on itself, as a glowing golden aura encased his body. "Cause it's Heaven against Hell, and I don't plan on losing. EQUINOX!" Septimus shot his hand into the air, shooting a golden pillar of light that separated the heavens. The sky turned dark, the sun seemingly vanished from above. Thousands upon thousands of stars started to appear, glowing brighter than seen in any night. They started to dance across the sky, spiraling to the center, where the pillar of light converged. Septimus dropped his hand dragging a starry light behind. The stars above started to barrel down in waves of glorious light. All crashing down upon Red. Red stood confidently and stared at the stars above. He placed his hands together and exhaled. "Waru Waru... Wave." A field of foul energy sparked across the ground, causing massive cracks in it, the dome like field expanded and collided with the many stars that crashed into it. The expansion of the field came to a halt as each star crashed into it, forcing it to get smaller and smaller, until it inevitably broke down. Red stumbled back and growled as more stars were coming down. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!! I won't be beaten again!!" He shouted, his voice deeper and gruffer than usual. "I won't lose... I WILL NOT LOSE!!" Red glared up at the falling stars. His entire body was covered in the black flame like design. His eyes changed from their usual red into a bright blue. "Satans Soul." Black smoke started to come from everywhere, all gathering around Red, forming a gigantic ball of evil. Several indistinguishable faces rolled around it, seemingly screaming in pain but no noise was heard. The ball grew larger and larger, until it engulfed Red. The stars fell upon him, destroying the ground around him, leaving a thick cloud of smoke and steam. The smoke was blown away as Red stood there unharmed. His body was purely black and two tattered demonic wings stretched out of his back. His teeth had grown to fangs and his eyes were constantly shifting between red and blue. "Let's get started." Septimus coughed. "No need. I've already won." Red dashed forward, throwing a flurry of punches and kicks. None of which landed. Septimus spun around and kicked Red down into the arena floor. Red's body quickly shifted between his current demon form and his regular. Red held his head and roared before attempting to attack, but just as he got up, Septimus pointed upwards as a beam of gallant light that bombarded Red into the ground, burning away all the evil that was in his system. Once the light faded, Red laid there motionless. Saber coughed and rose his hand. "Septimus... WINS!!!" - Kent sat in his seat, enthralled with the battle that just finished. His smile stretched across his face in a way that was deemed creepy and unnatural, as well as uncomfortable. "Awesome.. Awesome!! AWESOME!!" Kent shouted, feeling pumped. He stood up and felt his body pop. "Oh! My back! I'm old!" Kent joked falling back into his seat. Faust tsked and wrapped him up in bandages. "I said don't move. This is why we should've went to the ship. Here, drink this." Faust placed a spoon full of medicine in Kent's mouth then dashed a few seats away to Tybalt and did the same. "Ugh. Fighters. Why not just tell jokes? They're less painful." Kent and Tybalt shook their heads. "You'll never understand." They said together. Tybalt looked over to Kent. "So Gear Lord. Septimus would be your next opponent now wouldn't he? So what's your plan?" Kent looked confused, his face scrunched at the question as he scratched his head. "Win!" He declared with a smile. Tybalt started to laugh. "Thy really are an idiot." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:The Great Pirate Games Arc